


Puta.

by Hearthewolf



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Infidelity, M/M, Married Life, Sex
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23354413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hearthewolf/pseuds/Hearthewolf
Summary: El actuar como hombre te hace ser llamada puta. Un hombre engaña, fornica con cualquiera, se vale de sus herramientas para someter y conseguir sus objetivos. Tiene una esposa a la cual no casi siempre es fiel y su mejor amigo solo es el dinero. Tal y como ella.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Falso consuelo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Korra hombre.

Ella amaba el poder que le daban los negocios, el dinero, los autos caros de gran potencia, su estatus y la capacidad superior sobre la inteligencia de otros gracias a todos sus años e incontables horas de estudio, de fogueo contra los empresarios de mayor renombre en su país. Ser la CEO de una de las empresas más importantes del continente. Follar con cualquier hombre que le atrajera la atención estando lejos de casa, en sus viajes de negocio o en un momento de calentura, y ponerlos a sus pies. El único problema, tenía esposo. Su nombre, Korra Raava.

Ella lo había conocido en la secundaria. Guapo, exótico y fortachón. Principal delantero del equipo de Rugby en su escuela. De alma noble, educado y de buen humor. Sin embargo, un inmigrante pobretón. Alguien en quién no debía fijarse. Se lo decían sus amigas, igual de interesadas que ella en coger hasta el cansancio con él. Se lo decían sus amigos, envidiosos de él. Y por último se lo dijo su padre, Hiroshi Sato. Importante empresario, ingeniero y político del país.

Pero Korra era todo lo que ella quería, y todo lo que ella deseaba, lo obtenía. Por eso ella se casó con él y le dio una hija, a la cual nombró Yasuko Raava. Su esposo era un bombero de la estación principal de la ciudad, padre amoroso y un amante que le dejaba temblando las piernas luego de cabalgar sobre él y su gran polla durante toda una noche entera. Pero el problema era ese, cuando ella no tenía a Korra cerca su líbido la hacía ser infiel. La obligaba a quererse entretener. Buscar algo que saciará sus ansias.

Algunas de sus mejores amigas le decían que ella tenía un trastorno psicológico, una adicción al placer, al ser infiel, al sexo. Ella no sabía exactamente a qué pero era algo que se le hacía imposible evitar. Siendo su peor miedo, que su esposo se enterara de la verdadera mujer que ella era, de sus traiciones. Que él la rechazará, juzgará con toda razón, se decepcionará de ella y quisiera el divorcio, prefiriera a otra mujer. 

Pero era lo bueno de tener un esposo como Korra. Tal y como se lo había dicho a su amiga Opal en la universidad años atrás, cuando perturbada le reprochó el por qué ella se iba a casar con un cutre sujeto teniendo a tantos pretendientes a su altura y de buen gusto para Hiroshi. No un arrastrado como Korra que de seguro haría que la desheredaran. 

-"Opal, él es un hombre que me complace sexualmente, tiene una polla tan grande que si la vieras te desmayarías del miedo. Es amoroso y comprensivo, además de paciente. No me quiere someter, prohíbe nada y lo mejor de todo, no se cree más listo que yo solo por ser hombre". -Le había respondido ella en aquel entonces-

Era el paquete completo. El mejor de los padres y profesional. Yasuko lo amaba tanto que incluso a veces creía que ella no era necesaria en el cuadro. Su traje de gala de primer teniente estaba tan lleno de condecoraciones que parecía más un chiste que realidad. Cada vez que él estaba en la casa junto con ella no escatimaba en complacerla todo lo que quisiera sin cansarse o hacerle mala cara. Hasta ayudaba con los quehaceres del hogar y el cuidado de su hija cuando Katara o Senna no estaban disponibles.

Sin embargo, ella no podía evitar serle infiel estando lejos de él. Infidelidad que le era amarga y solo representaba un esporádico atisbo de placer. Cómo en ese instante, donde en su cama de la habitación del hotel estaba Iroh II luego de haber fornicado con dicho empresario hasta casi partirle la gruesa verga en dos.

-"Tomaré un baño. No te duermas, cuando salga de la ducha espero no verte en la cama. Tengo cosas importantes que hacer para mañana y necesito descansar sin estorbos". -Dijo ella a Iroh vistiéndose con una bata de seda de esas que dejan a disposición de los huéspedes en los hoteles de lujo-

-"Por lo menos deberías compartir la cama conmigo está noche, luego de haberme ordeñado de esa manera en que lo hiciste es lo mínimo que pido". -Le había respondido él sonriendo sínico-

-"Él único que puede compartir la cama conmigo es mi esposo, así que déjate de sentimentalismos y hazte el flojo en otra parte. Por ésta noche no tienes nada más que ofrecerme".

Ella se sirvió un vaso de Whisky y tomo un trago ignorando al hombre desnudó en su cama yendo camino al baño. Entrar a la bañera y remojarse un rato a solas. Salir y sentir su habitación igual de sola, era todo lo que quería. Llamar a su esposo y escuchar la voz de él y su hija. Quizás arrepentirse un poco de haberse revolcado como una puta con un hombre que no era Korra y luego acostarse a dormir. Probablemente luego de otros tragos de Whisky. 

Porque actuar como un hombre era ser llamada puta. Un hombre engaña, fornica con cualquiera, se vale de sus herramientas para someter y conseguir sus objetivos. Tiene una esposa a la cual no casi siempre es fiel y su mejor amigo solo es el dinero. Tal y como ella. Pero en un hombre eso es normal y aceptable. En una mujer no. Igualmente no le importaba, puta o no. Así era ella, lo único que le dolía al respecto era su familia y el no admitir que tal vez si, sus amigas igual de depravadas que ella, tenían razón. Ella tenía alguna especie de trastorno psicológico que le hacía complicado no actuar como una perra.

Disfrutar de haberse visto reflejada en el espejo de mal gusto que estaba sobre y enfrente de la cama del hotel como su coño era penetrado húmedo y lubricado. Como su rostro trataba de atrapar el placer, como sus uñas arañaban la espalda de su cortejador. Cómo sus muslos y piernas atrapaban a su presa. Escuchar sus propios gemidos, los gruñidos tontos del hombre bajo ella. Encontrar complacencia en eso, culpabilidad. Un arrepentimiento no suficiente para hacerla desistir de volverlo hacer con otro y otro. Con todo aquel lo suficientemente desafiante y deseable para ella pero ninguno tan extraordinario, vigoroso y con tanto poder sobre ella como Korra.

Cuando ella estaba con su esposo hacía lo que nunca con otros hombres, ser sumisa ante él, se comía su polla tanto como dentro de ella pudiera caber, ya fuera con su boca o coño, casi siempre llegando hasta la mitad y un poco más si el la penetraba por detrás o con el suficiente salvajismo y pasión. Dejaba que él se corriera dentro de ella, donde él quisiera. Que la colocará en la posición que más lo complaciera. Que hiciera con ella lo que quisiera. Teniendo en retribución un esposo fogoso, pasional, pero siempre respetuoso y haciéndole sentir querida. Botar lágrimas no solo de placer o dolor. Si no de lo que llenaba su pecho al estar con él, amor.

Ella odiaba el trabajo de Korra. Cómo él arriesgaba su vida por gente que no debía. Como todos eran importantes para él, incluso más que ella o su familia. Lo relevante que era para su esposo ser la leyenda que había sido el antiguo capitán de la estación de bomberos de la ciudad originaria de dónde él venía antes de que Tonraq muriera en un incendio cuando Korra solo era un niño. Los días en que ella llegaba a casa y tenía que esperar por él, por estar con él, por volverlo a ver. Todo por una vocación que era pagada con un sueldo de mierda. A veces ella deseaba no amar tanto a Korra, no sentir que sin él la vida era difícil. Eso no iba con su imagen de empresaria y mujer empoderada. 

A su padre tampoco le agradaba, es más, lo despreciaba. Hiroshi nunca había sido capaz de aceptar a su esposo y tampoco creía que ocurriera a futuro. Su padre había hecho hasta lo imposible para evitar que ellos estuvieran juntos y cuando se había enterado de su secreto matrimonio antes de el nacimiento de Yasuko, él casi le había quitado toda riqueza y apellido. Solo que enterarse de la futura existencia de una nieta había ablandado un poco el corazón de Hiroshi. Él era un buen abuelo pero le deseaba la muerte a Korra, que ella tuviera la oportunidad de remendar el error y poderse casar con otro hombre. 

En cuanto a su madre, Yasuko. Ella no sabía cómo hubiera reaccionado. Aunque no creía que de forma tan negativa como su padre. Si no más comprensiva y amorosa. Porque así era Yasuko. Un extremo diferente que Hiroshi. Una hoja intachable, pura y blanca. Y al parecer de los dos ella había heredado más de su padre que de su fallecida madre. A veces eso la aterraba pero también le generaba orgullo, cierto egocentrismo.

Ella se preguntaba de vez en cuando qué era lo que le había visto Korra. Ella era una multimillonaria hermosa, despampanante y joven, si. Pero como esas había muchas. Con el corazón de su esposo si habían pocos. No obstante él la amaba a ella y lo que ella le había dado a él, es decir, a su hija Yasuko sobre todas las cosas. Sobre las semanas o meses completos en que ella duraba en otros países o estados lejos de su hogar más pendiente del trabajo que de su casa o esposo. Sobre su prepotencia y falta de puntualidad en los cumpleaños o eventos escolares de su hija. En lo inexistente que ella podía ser, o por lo menos eso le hacía sentir y ver Korra. Era justamente allí cuando su temor muy oculto en toda su superioridad y capacidades se colaba y quería emerger, que su esposo se enterara de el verdadero tipo de mujer que ella era. 

Porque ella le había aguantado mucho a Korra así como su esposo a ella. Pero algo como lo que en realidad ella era, no estaba segura. Aunque mientras no dejará cabos sueltos, manejara todo con madurez y cuidado no tenía de que preocuparse. Eso mientras descubría una forma de cambiar o contenerse antes de ella misma ser descubierta y probablemente perder todo lo que en realidad era importante para ella y valía más que todo el dinero que tenía en su cuenta bancaria. Aún si no lo admitiera frente a nadie ni estando a solas con Korra acostada sobre su pecho teniéndolo junto a ella luego de hacer el amor.

Su orden de prioridades eran primero ser empresaria, segundo ser mujer, tercero ser madre y cuarto ser esposa. Cuando debería ser completamente al revés porque así lo exigía la cultura universal y las costumbres. Pero las grandes mujeres no se construyen de la nada y muchas cosas importantes dependían de ella. No tenía una vida tan sencilla como Korra. Su esposo debía entender. Comprenderla, mantener su lugar y complacerla, seguir amándola por encima de sus deficiencias. Y ella mantendría las apariencias hasta el final por él. Es lo que hace un buen esposo y Korra lo era, en su pequeño mundo de héroe que rescata a personas del fuego él tampoco podía vivir sin ella. No tenía ojos para ninguna otra más que ella. Ese era su único consuelo.


	2. Porque te amo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Korra hombre.

Por fin había llegado a casa después de dos semanas fuera del país, cerrando negocios en Alemania con los Beifong y tratando de sobrevivir a otro año más de la expo internacional de alta tecnología automovilística en Japón, junto con Iroh II y otros empresarios sin grandes novedades o sorpresas. Estaba ansiosa de ver a su hija y a su esposo. El césped del patio delantero estaba limpio y corto. Los adentros del garaje ordenados y pulcros. Ella estacionó el auto perfectamente en su lugar al lado de la vieja moto de Korra y recordó haber olvidado llamar a su esposo apenas pisó la ciudad. Avisarle de antemano sobre su arribo y regreso.

-Mi llegada será una sorpresa entonces. -Dijo para si misma. Imaginando en un caso hipotético como eso podría ser una ventaja para encontrar a su esposo revolcándose con otra mujer en la casa, siéndole infiel a su matrimonio, irrespetuoso con su hija y desleal con sus principios. Esos eran pensamientos que a veces la preocupaban y no dejaban de perseguirla en su mente al estar tanto tiempo lejos de su familia. Solo que, Korra no era ese tipo de hombre. Y si lo era, el desgraciado siempre había sabido tenerlo bien oculto de ella. Por lo tanto eso ratificaba más su pensar de que él no le era infiel. Su esposo no era muy bueno para mentir, ocultar cosas o ser antiético. Todo lo contrario a ella-

Asami bajó de su auto y tomó su maleta del maletero del carro. Entro a la casa tratando de no hacerse notar, siendo silenciosa y lenta con sus pasos, suaves e insonoros, para silenciar a sus tacones. Buscó la risa de su hija que provenía del living, donde Korra estaba sentado junto con Yasuko ayudando a la niña con lo que parecía ser su tarea. Su hija estaba en primer grado de primaria en una escuela bilingüe, tenía seis años y era extremadamente inteligente. El orgullo de ella y los ojos de su esposo.

-No pensé encontrarlos despiertos. -Le había dicho ella a Korra a lo que su hija de inmediato volteo a verla y salió corriendo emocionada con una gran sonrisa en el rostro a darle un abrazo. Asami la recibió con amor y alzó a su bebé. Por su parte Naga, la perra de su esposo, salió desde debajo de la mesa y al igual qué Yasuko se abalanzó hacía ella-

-Ya cubrí mis turnos, me dieron unos días de descanso en la estación mientras no ocurra nada grave. Así que aprovechamos el tiempo libre para mejorar el rendimiento escolar de Yasuko. -Korra también se acercó y le dio un corto beso en los labios. Haciendo difícil para ella ignorar admirar las fuertes piernas de su esposo que dejaban ver sus cortos shorts deportivos. Korra era atlético, equilibradamente robusto en algunas partes y delgado en otras, su pelo le llegaba un poco más arriba de sus hombros en un típico estilo de un puberto rebelde de preparatoria. Sin embargo, innegablemente guapo para cualquiera- ¿Por qué no me avisaste que llegabas hoy? -Agregó él-

-Me desocupé antes de tiempo y llegué a la ciudad rápido. Pasé por alto ponerte en sobre aviso. -Dijo ella bajando a Yasuko al suelo-

-Por suerte para ti cociné algo decente para la cena, lasaña. Queda en el horno si gustas, aunque es un poco tarde para cenar. -Dijo Korra-

-Oh, si. Lasaña es perfecto amor. Subiré a tomar un baño y a cambiarme. No he comido nada desde que salí del aeropuerto en Japón. -Porque la comida rápida le fastidiaba el estómago- Yasuko cariño, es hora de que vayas a tu habitación a dormir.

-Mami, quiero comer contigo y papá ¿Puedo repetir un bocado?

-Claro que si cielo. Hace tiempo que no congeniamos todos en la mesa. Pero luego harás lo que tu madre te ordenó, cepillarte los dientes y a la cama. -Interrumpió su esposo-

-No veo porque no. -Agregó ella un poco disgustada de ser desautorizada por Korra frente a la niña. Aunque comprendiendo el pedido de su hija en su totalidad. A su esposo siempre le gustaba hacer eso, contradecir sus órdenes y mimar a Yasuko más de lo debido-

Ella se volvió a acercar a Korra, le dio otro beso y le tocó su ancho pecho con las manos. Luego volteo, también acarició a su hija con dedicación, no pudiendo negarse a regalar de esa misma amorosa atención a Naga luego de que el inquieto animal no dejara de empujarla con su hocico, y se fue hacia su habitación en el piso de arriba, dejando su maleta en la sala, ella había traído algunas cosas para ambos, las cuales les mostraría más tarde. El baño fue rápido, colocarse ropa cómoda y acomodarse frente al espejo también, contestar dos llamadas y un email la retrasó un poco pero cuando llegó al comedor su esposo todavía esperaba por ella junto con Yasuko.

Él le sonrió y destapó la lasaña, empezó a servir la cena para ella y preguntarle cómo había ido el viaje, los negocios y asociados. Ella le respondió lo mejor posible y sin dar más detalles de los necesarios. Tratar de omitir de su mente y lenguaje haberle sido infiel, comportado como una perra y traicionarlo, que nada indebido había pasado, después de todo hacer eso siempre le resultaba. Ella solo quería relajarse, disfrutar de su familia y estar con su esposo. Tener un momento de paz, tranquilidad y sosiego. Korra no necesitaba de conocer esos otros pequeños sucios detalles. Estaban de más, sobraban y eran alimento de un innecesario drama que no quería en su atareada rutina. Él era el hombre de su vida y al único que ella amaba.

Comer lasaña había sido el cielo, ella la disfrutó todo lo que pudo o su teléfono, que no dejaba de sonar haciendo fruncir el ceño de su esposo en más de una ocasión, le permitió. Trató de prestarle atención a su hija y lo que Yasuko con emoción le contaba, cosas de la escuela, como había bañado a Naga junto con su padre y habían terminado todos empapados en Shampoo de perro. Sus nuevas palabras en inglés aprendidas y perfectamente pronunciadas. Todas éstas cosas que se supone ella debía oír sobre el cansancio y obligaciones que esperaban por ella. Cómo por ejemplo, llamar a Jinora para que tuviera todo listo para ella en la oficina para el día siguiente porque volvería a la empresa a primera hora de la mañana y debía pasar por la casa de su padre Hiroshi antes de eso.

Luego pasaron al sofá y ella abrió la maleta para darle unos ricos dulces japoneses a su hija y una tableta gráfica de última generación para sus clases de arte, obsequios que Yasuko educadamente agradeció. Mientras a su esposo, una costosa corbata de sastre alemán y gemelos de oro blanco para los puños de sus camisas. A lo que Korra los recibió alzando una ceja, por supuesto, él no acostumbraba a estar vestido de traje y corbata. Eso a pesar de que sus regalos hacia él siempre eran los mismos. Corbatas, relojes, perfumes y algunos trajes. Ella no perdía la esperanza de refinar a su esposo un poco y no pasar la vergüenza de verlo mal vestido en alguna reunión donde todos sus conocidos y amigos estuvieran presentes.

Korra no tenía mal gusto ni era un inútil vistiéndose pero siempre prefería ropa económica y ese tipo de preferencia entre gente que viste de marca simplemente se nota. Estúpido y superficial, ella lo sabía, pero así era la alta, podrida y refinada sociedad. Ella miró a Yasuko entretenida y sonrió. Era agradable ver a su niña feliz. Su esposo guardó con cuidado lo que ella le había regalado y finalmente le agradeció por el detalle de su parte, quedando igual de entretenido que Yasuko con la tableta gráfica. Eso antes de que Korra le reprochara sutilmente no darle lujos tan costosos a su hija. A lo que ella lo ignoró respondiendo su teléfono, el cual de nuevo no paraba de sonar.

Vio a su esposo levantarse del sofá, decirle a Yasuko que era hora de ir a la cama con Naga y posteriormente dirigirse hacia la cocina. Ella se entretuvo con su llamada hasta resolver como colgarla. Luego aprovechó y también fue a la cocina. Korra remojaba los platos entretenido en restregarlos debidamente con la esponja. Ella sintió la lujuria acumulada en su cuerpo a consecuencia de todos esos días pasados lejos de él y se acercó a su esposo de a poco, lo abrazó por detrás y se apoyó en su fuerte espalda, en lo divino que era tenerlo tan cerca. Korra la recibió callado y continúo concentrado en los platos.

-¿Dónde está Katara? -Preguntó ella a su esposo-

-Le dije que se tomara estos días libres. Estaré aquí, y si tengo que salir de improviso a la estación mi madre me puede ayudar con Yasuko. Ella necesita hacerse algunos exámenes médicos desde hace tiempo, la intención es que aproveche la oportunidad. También le dije que no se preocupara por el pago, los días libres no afectarán su sueldo.

-Eso me parece muy bien pero ¿Que hay de los quehaceres de la casa? Ella es nuestra señora de servicio no solo la nana de Yasuko.

-No tengo problema en hacerlos. -Respondió él-

-Es por eso que ahora estás aquí lavando platos y no conmigo en la cama señor considerado. Le puedo pedir a Jinora que contrate una suplente. -Dijo ella deslizando sus manos por el abdomen de su esposo hasta abajo, metiendo una de ellas en el shorts de él. Agarrando su miembro el cual no demoró en ir tomando vida, tan largo y grueso como lo recordaba, para apretarlo y acariciar el eje en un compás que robó un pequeño gruñido de su esposo. Eso la calentó. La hizo dirigir su otra mano a un pectoral de Korra y apretarlo con igual interés-

-Yasuko... Nos puede escuchar. -Le había dicho Korra volteando hacia ella, tratando de mantener el control-

-Se fue a dormir, no te preocupes. Más tarde iré a verla. -Asami buscó besarlo pero él la rechazó-

-Debemos hablar y lo sabes.

-Ahora no Korra. -Ella suspiro frustrada y un poco molesta de la negativa por parte de su esposo- ¿No me extrañaste?

-Sabes que si. Pero no todo puede ser llegar y tener sexo, hacer como si nada sucediera. Tu hija te esperó para su presentación de títeres en el teatro de la escuela con mucha ilusión. Era algo muy importante para ella pero no asististe. Entiendo que tengas que pasar tanto tiempo fuera de casa pero nunca haces un esfuerzo por Yasuko. Eso no me gusta. Mucho menos que ella te llame por teléfono a pedirte algo y le digas que no tienes tiempo. Que estás demasiado ocupada para eso.

-Korra... Por favor. Ya hemos tocado este tema las suficientes veces. Yo tengo responsabilidades por atender y deben ser mi prioridad.

-Ella también es una de tus responsabilidades. Decidimos tener un bebé, es nuestra, de ambos la responsabilidad de apoyar a Yasuko en todo. -Recalcó él-

-No decidimos, fue un embarazo accidental del cual, aclaro, no me arrepiento ¿Ves porque me niego a quedar de nuevo embarazada? Nuestra hija te tiene a ti Korra, y cuando tú no puedas, yo lo haré. No necesita de ambos a la vez, yo hago por Yasuko a mi modo. Asegurando su futuro y oportunidades.

-Dices que cuando yo no pueda tú podrás, pero nunca haz podido. Si yo fallo en cumplir con mi hija ella termina quedando sola o al cuidado de tu asistente personal, Jinora.

-Lo admito. Trataré de compensarlo en algún momento. Abriré mi agenda para el siguiente evento escolar de ella, y le pediré perdón. Aunque no lo creas tampoco es de mi agrado desilusionarla. -Después de todo Hiroshi también había hecho lo mismo con ella de niña. Solo que en su juventud ella lo entendió. Su padre trabajaba por el futuro de su familia. Y su madre en criarla adecuadamente-

-Me agradaría verlo. -Contestó él siendo llano. Ese tipo de promesas incumplidas eran demasiado comunes como para sorprenderse-

-Pensé que estarías más feliz de que volviera luego de un mes fuera de casa. -Ella lo volvió a abrazar y buscar besarlo, acariciándolo con sus manos y apoyándose contra su esculpido cuerpo-

-Lo estoy, no me malinterpretes. -Murmuró él. Recibiendo el abrazo y el beso de su esposa. Abrazándola y besándola de igual forma. Exquisita, profunda y exagerada. El tiempo de no tenerla junto a él pasándole factura exigiéndole hacerle el amor a su amada. Alzándola contra sus caderas para sentarla en uno de los mesones de la cocina. Deslizando una de sus manos por debajo del vestido de pijama de ella para atrapar rápido uno de sus senos y apretarlo. Querer morder y chupar su pezón. Haciendo gemir feliz a su mujer. Cosa que ánimo mucho más a su miembro ya endurecido en su entrepierna exigiendo atención. Queriendo penetrar en el coño húmedo y estrecho de Asami. Maldición, él no se daba cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba coger y de lo rico que era hasta llegar hasta ese punto en que la abstinencia lo hacía disfrutar tanto del placer que solo quería follar duro y sin descanso-

-¿Y él? -Interrogó ella haciendo referencia al erecto miembro de su esposo. Bajando su mano a la entrepierna de Korra para tocar la polla de él sobre el shorts y acariciar sus muchos centímetros urgida por ese pedazo de carne. Su tamaño y calor, recordar cuánto placer esa verga le daba, le hacía volver agua la boca. Besar con mayor pasión y necesidad a Korra. Meter la mano por la parte superior del corto pantaloncillo deportivo de su esposo, sacar el venoso y duro miembro, tomarlo por la cabeza y deslizarse hasta la base para ir de arriba hacia abajo en repetidas veces, queriendo sentir la humedad del pre-semen saliendo del glande, esparcirla por toda la longitud y dirigir ese falo excitado hacia su lubricado coño. Enterrar esa monstruosa polla, meterla hasta el fondo de su vagina y no dejar de exigir que la embistiera con todo su poder-

-Papi... Papi... -Llamó Yasuko yendo hacia la cocina con una adormilada Naga detrás de ella, a lo que sin pensarlo Korra se alejó de su esposa y volteo contra otra encimera tratando de disimular su erección y lo que ahí pasaba-

-¿Qué ocurre muñeca hermosa? -Dijo él a su hija-

-Papá. No puedo dormir ¿Te quedarías un rato conmigo?

-Si preciosa, con gusto. Ve a la habitación con Naga y luego te sigo. -Respondió Korra ganándose una mirada muy seria por parte de su esposa-

-Me parece que ya estás en edad de poder dormir sin un adulto a tu lado Yasuko. De que empieces a actuar y hablar de una forma más madura. -Reprochó Asami desaprobando la actitud de su hija luego de acomodar su ropa, yendo hacia el refrigerador para tomar una botella de agua con gas-

-Pero me gusta hacerlo con mi papá. Él me protege y deja la luz de mi lámpara encendida.

-Estamos siendo considerados contigo dejándote dormir con Naga, Yasuko ¿Exigirás más que eso?

-Lo sé. -La niña miró al suelo-

-Asami, es suficiente. -Expresó él empezando a disgustarse-

-Deja que hable Korra, no te entrometas. -Ella miró a Yasuko fijamente ignorando a su esposo- ¿Y que hay de mi? -Interrogó Asami siendo menos severa- ¿Por qué no me pides a mi que te acompañe?

-Prefiero a papá. -Dijo sin dudar la pequeña-

-Lo ves. Las consecuencias de que mimes demasiado a tu hija. -Dijo ella a Korra. Él estaba criando a un ser humano débil y caprichoso- No tiene miedo de dormir sin alguien a su lado. Solo quiere dormir contigo de lo contrario se niega a hacerlo.

-Cariño ve a tu habitación, pronto te alcanzo. -Habló Korra a la niña ignorando a su esposa. A lo que Yasuko hizo caso pidiendo permiso y la bendición a su madre-

-Mal acostumbras a Yasuko, Korra. -Repitió ella-

-No le veo lo malo. Yo no tuve un padre con el cual disfrutar por mucho tiempo de lo que yo le doy a mi hija. No estaré para siempre con ella y quiero que sus recuerdos conmigo sean agradables. A diferencia de ti.

-La haces dependiente de ti, y la dependencia nunca es buena. Pero poco te importa lo que te diga sobre mi hija, pero mis defectos con ella si. Lo que yo hago con las manos, tu lo destruyes con los pies.

-Nuestra hija Asami. -Aclaró él-

-Korra, es tarde. Deseo descansar y dormir. Gracias por la lasaña. En cuánto a lo otro, se me pasaron las ganas. -Dijo Asami dándole la espalda a su esposo para irse de la cocina más que evidentemente molesta-

-Claro, tú ganas. Como siempre, eres tú quien se lleva la razón y la última palabra. -Habló Korra más para si mismo que para su esposa contrayendo su ceño y apretando su mandíbula-

Luego, él volteó y se dispuso a terminar de restregar la vajilla para meterla en el lavaplatos eléctrico, no dejarse dominar por el enojo más de lo que debía. Relajando sus facciones, concluyendo la tarea rápido y logrando ir con su hija. Entrar calladamente a la habitación y ser recibido con un abrazo de la pequeña. Mientras, Naga era tan perezosa a esas altas horas de la noche que no hizo gran esfuerzo por levantarse, quedándose en su lugar en la parte inferior del colchón moviendo su cola desde allí en ademán de saludo. Él alzó a su hija y le besó la frente. La llevó al colchón y se acostó con ella. Por suerte él era lampiño de nacimiento, así que no podía lastimarla con lo rasposo de su barba, él carecía de ese tipo de atributos masculinos. Casi inmediatamente Yasuko concilió el sueño. Sin embargo, él esperó lo suficiente para dejar al cuidado de Naga a la niña e ir a su propia cama a descansar. Eso sin poder evitar admirar a su hija durmiendo. Arreglar su enrulado cabello y disfrutar de sus descuidadas expresiones en medio de su sueño. Su pequeña se parecía mucho a Asami. Muy pocos rasgos físicos había heredado de él. No obstante, él la amaba y quería sin infinidad de medida. Su parecido con su madre solo la hacia más adorable y hermosa.

Después, una vez dejado el cuarto de Yasuko, retirándose con cuidado y sin hacer nada de ruido. Él se dirigió a su habitación. Ahí donde hacia posada en la cama matrimonial bella y sensual la dueña de toda su cordura, deseos insanos y corazón. Con su culo al descubierto, sus largas piernas que eran el sueño y la lujuria de cualquier hombre hecha mujer invitándolo a seguir, y su perfume seduciéndolo. Era como si Asami lo hiciera apropósito. Su esposa sabía el poder que tenía sobre él y siendo esa habitación de ella, nada él podía hacer. Porque cuando Asami estaba ahí, esa dejaba de ser la casa de ambos y esa la habitación de ambos y se convertía en únicamente de ella. Él no la iba a hacer levantar, hablarle mal, exigirle largarse, reclamarle dejar de querer excitarlo solo por existir. No, Asami era su esposa y la madre de su niña. Ella al igual que Yasuko eran prioridad. Era él quien debía dejar el cuarto. Es así como se comporta y expresa un caballero que ama a su familia.

Por lo cual, entro silenciosamente y tomó su almohada, Asami permanecía de espaldas así que dedujo que estaba siendo ajena a su presencia ahí, y con todo su poder de voluntad en contra de sus hormonas y necesidad de hombre, se fue a dormir al sofá de living. Demostrar que él tenía un punto por defender y requería ser escuchado. Que no por ser un barón iba a ser manipulado y arrastrado como un perro. Él deseaba a su mujer, poseerla, complacerla, correrse dentro de ella. Pero hacerla suya sin resolver sus problemas de pareja antes de eso nunca lo llevaba a nada. Levantándose temprano al día siguiente antes de salir el sol para ejercitarse en el gimnasio de la casa, pasando disimuladamente por la habitación principal para darse cuenta que Asami había sido tan madrugadora como él y se había ido temprano de la casa. Eso le hizo doler un poco el pecho y sentir tristeza. Casi estar arrepentido de no poder pasar la noche con ella.

Sin embargo, decidió mejor en aprovechar el baño libre para asearse y luego ir a despertar a Yasuko. Dado a que antes de eso había tenido que hacerlo en el sanitario de invitados. Preparando a su hija para la escuela sin olvidar compartir con ella un agradable desayuno. Esperando el transporte privado en la puerta de la casa, para despedirla con un beso y un abrazo. Haciéndose un esquema mental de lo que haría por el resto de la mañana, entre ello, hacer de albañil con algunos arreglos por atender en la piscina del patio trasero. Pero, su celular sonó poco después. Lo requerían en la estación y el tenía que estar allá inmediatamente sin plazo de regreso claro. Por lo que tuvo que llamar a su madre para pedirle el favor de hacerse cargo de recoger a Yasuko para ir a la estación sin más demora. Encargar de eso a Asami, sería sumar otra decepción más a su hija. Era mejor no molestar a su esposa con esos "asuntos pocos relevantes" además, él había sido el de la idea de dar vacaciones a Katara. Así que era él quien debía solucionarlo.

\-----I---------------------I---------------------I-----

-¿Fue en la guardia de ayer? -Él tomó el pie y lo coloco sobre sus piernas, dejándolo levemente por fuera para empezar a vendarlo-

-Si, el piso se desplomó y caí sobre ese tobillo. Tuve una distensión de los ligamentos laterales.

-O un esguince.

-Si digo que es un esguince van a querer darme incapacidad. Eso no Korra. -Respondió ella sentada en la misma banca al lado de su compañero de trabajo. El día había sido largo y atareado. Un incendio grave la noche anterior había dejado a algunos de su turno hospitalizados pegados a bombonas de oxígeno y por ende requerido de más personal. Pero la falta de gente pronto sería solucionada con sus compañeros siendo dados de alta y ella podía volver a casa esa misma noche. Grupo donde no había estado inmiscuido Korra. Al cual hasta ese momento, en los cambiadores luego de tomar una ducha, había podido ver-

-Kuvira, debes cuidar de tu cuerpo. Es nuestra herramienta principal de trabajo.

-Lo dice el teniente que entró a la cabina de una gandola de gasolina a punto de explotar.

-El conductor estaba inconsciente y necesitaba de mi. De lo contrario hubiera muerto.

-Si, héroe.

-Ya estás. -Dijo él a la mujer terminando el vendaje en 8 en el tobillo de Kuvira-

-Gracias, se siente mejor. -Ella apoyó el pie del suelo y empezó a caminar-

-Los ligamentos son estructuras que dan refuerzo y estabilidad a las articulaciones. Al haber uno afectado, el vendaje ayudará con ese trabajo.

-¿Cómo fue tu día? -Pregunto él a la bombero, levantándose de su puesto metiendo una camiseta sucia en su mochila luego de haber pasado por las duchas y cambiarse el uniforme por ropa casual antes de decidir ayudar a Kuvira con su evidente cojera-

-Nada fuera de lo común. El gobierno tratando de hacer arder los registros penales de sus corruptos diputados en la fiscalía. -Dijo ella-

-Algo de emoción. Yo no tuve mucho por hacer, excepto derribar una puerta porque la dueña de la casa perdió sus llaves. La gente no debería blindar sus casas si son así de descuidados. Me hicieron venir de mis vacaciones solo por precaución.

-¿Qué hay de tus costillas? Antes de irte de vacaciones tuviste un duro golpe. -Preguntó ella, alzando la camiseta de Korra sin permiso y tocando un lateral de su dorso. Revelando su marcado lavadero six pack, morena piel y venas marcadas que venían desde debajo de su vientre-

-Mejor. Son fisuras, nada grave. Debo practicar más el rapel anti suicidas. Con ese último anciano que salvamos de tirarse de un décimo piso, ya van cuarentaicuatro intentos de suicidio en lo que va de año. -Él había descendido por el alto edificio a toda velocidad sin dudarlo con apenas su deteriorado equipo de rapel y casco puesto protegiéndolo, atrapando al viejo entre sus piernas justo antes de que el pobre hombre se lanzará al vacío. Golpeando fuerte contra la orilla inferior de la ventana sus costillas, pero salvando la vida del anciano quien ni siquiera lo agradeció un poco. Todo lo contrario. Lo golpeó y escupió. Insultándolo hasta que fue trasladado a un centro clínico-

-¿Tú mujer, que te dijo? -Preguntó ella acomodando algunas cosas en su locker metálico, que casualmente quedaba al lado del de Korra. La estación no tenía mucho presupuesto para reparar las duchas femeninas, mucho menos para terminar de instalar los cambiadores aparte cuando eran necesarios para reemplazar los de los caballeros, quienes representaban la mayoría de la población en la estación y no dejaban de arruinar sus lockers. Era responsabilidad de ella saber dónde y cuando cambiarse sin correr riesgo. Lo bueno era que ya estaba acostumbrada a vestirse dentro de la ducha y sus compañeros se comportaban respetuosos al respecto, con excepción de algunos-

-¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre tus costillas Korra ¿No se preocupó por ti?

-Ella llegó ayer de un viaje largo. Hablamos poco y prefiero tener algunas cosas en secreto que escuchar sus reproches.

-Entonces no lo sabe. -Recalcó Kuvira-

-No.

-Ella no parece ser muy atenta contigo Korra.

-Tiene cosas más importantes de que preocuparse. -Él cerró la puerta de su locker con fuerza peinando su cabello hacia atrás-

-Que cosa más importante puede ser que su esposo y padre de su hija. -Dijo ella-

-¡Korra!

-Mako ¿Qué pasa? -Respondió él a su mejor amigo viéndolo llegar a los cambiadores. Ellos habían pasado el turno diurno juntos-

-¿Ya te vas, que hay de nuestro Sparring? El ring está libre.

-Tengo que ir por mi hija temprano a casa de mi madre. No quiero fatigar a mamá con trabajo que no le concierne.

-Te estás volviendo viejo. Antes hubieras aceptado sin pensarlo. -Dijo Mako-

-Viejo no, ya no soy un niño. Soy un hombre. No puedo ir por ahí eludiendo mis obligaciones. Además, solo tengo 27 años.

-Si Mako, busca tu muerte natural. La última vez que subiste al ring con Korra terminaste noqueado por medio día. -Agregó Bolin uniéndose a ellos en los cambiadores-

-Silencio, entrometido. Nadie pidió tu opinión. -Respondió él a su hermano-

-¿Qué tal conmigo? -Sé ofreció Kuvira-

-No gracias, no quiero terminar sin dientes. Por lo menos Korra tiene el tacto de matarme pero no de desfigurar mi rostro. Aún con ese tobillo torcido eres un peligro para la sociedad Kuvira.

-¡¡¡Cobarde!!! -Gritó Bolin dirigiéndose hacia las duchas, provocando que su hermano terminará de desvestirse y corriera hasta allá, para empezar a tratar de ahogarlo bajo el chorro del agua. Korra sonrió. Era agradable estar rodeado de sus amigos-

-Lo siento. -Dijo él luego de voltear hacia Kuvira y verla sin camiseta puesta-

-Korra. Creo que nos hemos visto mutuamente en trapos menores lo suficiente como para seguir sintiendo vergüenza. Ya supéralo. Se que no eres un pervertido. -En un trabajo como el que los dos compartían no solo eso pasaba en los cambiadores si no en sus largas jornadas de trabajo donde debían dormir unos apilados sobre otros, bañarse con reducidas cantidades de agua, compartir comida en un mismo plato en medio de un desastre natural, derrumbe o incendio forestal prolongado, si les era requerido-

-Aún así no quiero hacerte sentir incómoda.

-Listo. -Señaló ella terminando de vestirse- Quería cambiar mi camiseta por una blusa. Me decidí por ir a tomar algo en el bar con Mako y Bolin. Llevo dos turnos seguidos encima y urjo desestresarme. Tú estás fuera de esa nómina. Adivinó que me dirás qué no puedes ir con nosotros, por tu hija.

-Correcto. -Dijo él-

-Lo cual respeto. Como hubiera querido tener un padre como tú. La vida sólo me dio a uno ausente y alcohólico.

-Ahhhh... No puede ser tu papá pero si tú papacito. -Habló Bolin apareciendo aún enjabonado en los cambiadores con un paño envuelto alrededor de su cintura ahorcando por detrás a Korra-

-Deja de decir idioteces y mejor termina de bañarte rápido y vístete o le sacarás los ojos a alguien con esas tetillas. -Él trató de pellizcar las tetillas de su amigo. Haciendo huir nuevamente a Bolin hasta las duchas- ¡Los esperaremos en el estacionamiento, Kuvira irá con ustedes así que no sé demoren!

\------I--------------------I----------------------I------

-¿Y como está Yasuko?

-Crece tan rápido que me da miedo pensar que un día la tendré que dejar ir de casa de la mano de otro hombre. Pero a la vez me alegra verla sana y grande. Está en el puesto número uno de su clase, quieren promoverla a tercer grado. Te mostraría una foto de ella pero me temo que mi teléfono está descargado. -Contestó él-

-Una genio en potencia.

-Algo así, aunque no lo heredó de mi ¿Tu relación con Baatar que tal va?

-Ni lo nombres. Si te soy sincera no es el tipo de sujeto que busco.

-Ohhh... -Él dio un sorbo a la botella de gaseosa que había comprado en la máquina expendedora de salida de la estación. Los dos estaban sentados en el capo del Jeep de Kuvira- ¿Y que tipo de sujeto es el que busca una mujer?

-Alguien como tú.

-Debes estar bromeando. -Sonrió Korra irónico. A duras penas lograba llenar las expectativas de su esposa. Un hombre como él no podía ser considerado un ejemplo a seguir-

-Si, lo estoy. -Le siguió ella el juego. Korra era un tonto y un ciego. Si había que culparlo por algo, era únicamente por eso-

-¡Estamos aquí! ¡Estamos aquí! -Exclamo Bolin llegando al estacionamiento- Estoy ansioso por una cerveza.

-¿No vienes Korra? -Preguntó Mako a su amigo, mientras Korra se bajaba del Jeep-

-No. -Recalcó él-

-Tenia la esperanza de que Kuvira te convenciera pero ella es blanda contigo. Vamos, será un ratito para ti nada más. Luego te puedes ir y dejarnos. Debes salir y respirar aires nuevos, diferentes.

-¿Qué pasó con tu motocicleta Korra? -Preguntó ella interrumpiendo a Mako-

-No se le dió la gana de encender. Tome un taxi para venir a la estación, tendré que irme en uno. Luego cuando tenga tiempo la revisaré, sospecho que se trata de alguna bujía.

-Si quieres puedo llevarte. Los chicos se adelantarán y luego los alcanzaré. -Kuvira dio un salto para bajar del capo de su todo terreno-

-Gracias Kuvira. -Él le sonrió a su compañera. Pero rechazaría ese ofrecimiento. No quería ser un contratiempo para nadie- Lo aprecio, de verdad pero...

-¡Korra! -Llamó ella con posesión a su hombre-

-¿Asami? -Contestó Korra, dirigiendo su atención a la conocida voz dándose cuenta de la presencia de su esposa ahí-

-Vine por ti. -Dijo ella acercándose al moreno sin saludar al resto y mirando por encima del hombro a Kuvira. Ella odiaba ver a esa mujer cerca de Korra-

-No tenías porque hacerlo Asami.

-Quería, eres mi esposo. -Solo suyo y de nadie más-

-¿Cómo supiste a qué hora terminaba mi turno?

-Hice algunas llamadas a tus superiores. -Ella volvió a mirar a Kuvira, la zorra no le tenía una pisca de miedo, le mantenía la mirada. Luego a Mako, el bastardo le hacía malos ojos. Bolin por su parte la saludó amigable, lo que educadamente ella respondió- ¿Nos vamos?

-Ehhh... -Titubeo él todavía un poco atónito de la presencia de su esposa allí-

-Hasta luego Korra, pásala bien. Luego nos cuentas cómo te fue. -Sé despidió Mako sin esperar. Seguido de Bolin con una sonrisa-

-Si sigues teniendo problemas con tu Harley, avísame. Te ayudaré con eso. Me voy, no quiero seguir estorbando. -Dijo Kuvira caminando hacia su Jepp para no quedar demasiado atrás de Mako y Bolin en la autopista. Pasando justo por al lado de Asami sin bajar la vista ni su porte-

-Claro. -Alcanzó a decir él a Kuvira-

-¿Tu moto? -Interrogó Asami-

-Ajá, está en la casa. Se averió justo cuando iba de salida. -Él vio el Jeep verde de Kuvira prender y partir-

-Pudiste haberme platicado al respecto. Pero es ella quien lo sabe antes que yo. -Dijo Asami haciendo referencia a la recién ida mujer-

-Hmmm... -Fue lo único capaz de formular a su esposa ¿Para que decírselo? Asami le reprocharía no haber aceptado la oferta de costosos autos regalados por ella para que se deshiciera de su, motocicleta. Echándole la culpa de lo sucedido a él. Autos que no recibió ni estaba interesado en hacerlo aún si no tuviera un transporte propio en condiciones para andar. Porque, era escuchar en su mente al padre de Asami decirle mantenido y pobretón-

-Vamos al auto Korra. -Pidió ella a su esposo ignorando su corta respuesta. Comenzar una nueva discusión entre los dos no era lo que ella buscaba estando ahí-

-Tenemos que ir por Yasuko. -Dijo él tomando su puesto de copiloto en el Porsche de su esposa-

-No te preocupes por eso. Ya hablé con tu madre y ella nos puede esperar hasta mañana.

-¿Hablaste con mi madre? -Interrogó él frunciendo el ceño extrañado de que su mujer fuera tan acertada con sus decisiones y vida-

-Si Korra. Supuse que le habías pedido a Senna hacerse cargo de nuestra hija si estabas en una guardia. Si llego a casa temprano, no te veo a ti o a Yasuko y nunca contestas tu teléfono, debo comenzar a especular.

-¿Soy tan predecible?

-Es para que no digas que no estoy al pendiente de ti o mi hija. Que no me importan. Si me importan y si me tomo mi tiempo para saber de ustedes. -Dijo ella saliendo del estacionamiento de la estación de bomberos-

-Asami, no quiero atarear a mi madre con Yasuko.

-No digas eso, tu madre siempre está a la orden y gustosa de estar con su nieta. Relájate un poco. Iremos a cenar solo tú y yo. Necesito que terminemos de hablar.

-Se que somos importantes para ti Asami. Pero no es conmigo con quién debes ser acomedida, es con tu hija. -Korra miró por la ventana del auto, acomodándose en su puesto tapizado en cuero sintiéndose incómodo-

-Con mi hija lo haré en su momento. Contigo debo hacerlo está misma noche. -Ella dejó de mirar al frente, hacia el camino vía a la autopista para ver a su esposo hasta que Korra le devolvió el gesto- Pensé que hablar era lo que querías Korra, te complaceré.

-Si eso gustas. -Aceptó él-

\-----I---------------------I----------------------I------

-Tengo una reservación.

-Señora Sato, siga adelante. -Dijo el recepcionista del lujoso restaurante francés sin si quiera mirar a su lista de reservaciones para confirmar el nombre de la CEO impreso en el papel-

-"Per Se" ¿Es uno de tus restaurantes preferido no? -Si lo era. Aunque era de alto estrato a su esposo le agradaba la comida de ese establecimiento-

-Saben cocinar con buen sabor. Eso no lo puedo negar. -Ambos tomaron su mesa en la parte más privada y exclusiva del restaurante. Luego, pidieron la entrada y esperaron por ella tomando un poco de Kir. Aunque para Korra no fuera del todo agradable el sabor del licor-

-Aquí estoy Korra Raava. Toda oídos para ti. -Si bien ella estaba casada con Korra, no era nombrada ni reconocida con el apellido Raava por su círculo de conocidos y asociados, si no por el apellido heredado por su padre, Sato-

-¿Que otra cosa te puedo decir más de lo que sabes? -Respondió él- Pero, insististe en venir aquí y además te tomaste la molestia de ir por mi. Lo cual raramente sucede.

-Es una muestra de que en verdad estoy interesada en poner más atención en ti y en mi hija Korra. Se un poco paciente y déjame hacerlo a mi ritmo.

-No es problema tu falta conmigo Asami, considero tu atareado empleo y tú estilo de vida. Lo ocupada que estás a diario. Eres mi esposa y yo lo puedo sobrellevar. Me eres fiel y me has dado una hermosa familia.

-Ujumm... -Ella casi se atraganta con la copa de Kir. Fiel, si claro, ella era muy fiel. Tan fiel como un maldito roedor. Es decir, absolutamente nada-

-Si te tengo que tener poco en casa y entre mis brazos por respetar tus sueños y metas que tanto te esfuerzas por alcanzar. Es algo que acepto, puedo soportar y me llena de orgullo. Sin embargo no pienses igual de Yasuko. Ella si necesita de tu presencia a su lado. Que pienses que lo que haces conmigo lo puedes hacer con ella es el error que quiero que corrijas Asami.

-Lo entiendo.

-Y quiero ver hechos, estoy cansado de solo promesas incumplidas para tu hija. -Agregó él-

-Duele un poco escucharlo de esa forma.

-No eres una mala madre Asami. Te esfuerzas a tu manera por ella. -Corrigió Korra-

-Una manera que al parecer no sirve de mucho. -Reprochó ella-

-Si sirve y mucho. Hay montones de niños en las calles con padre y madre. Llenos de amor pero sin la estabilidad económica suficiente como para aspirar algo en la vida. De lo que hablo es de equilibrio Asami, ella está muy agradecida por la buena vida que puede tener gracias a su madre. Y así se lo hago ver cada día. Pero ella también necesita amor, no de mi, si no de ti.

-Korra, no creas que no lo sé o comprendo. Pero los sacrificios son necesarios para el éxito. Tanto mío como el de mi hija. No obstante, recalcó, haré caso a tu trillado tema y si hay tiempo para estar con mi hija lo aprovecharé. Y si no, trataré de sacarlo para ella ¿Contento?

-¿Dirás qué tienes la razón como siempre Asami? Suenas más como si me quisieras convencer de algo, en vez de admitir lo que debes cambiar.

-No quiero discutir más contigo Korra. No le daré la razón a nadie. Me abocaré a hacer lo que me pides y punto. -Dijo ella-

-Ya lo veremos. -Korra vio llegar al mesonero con la entrada y bajo sus manos de la mesa. Desviando su mirada de su esposa lo máximo posible. Luego, tomo sus utensilios y comenzó a comer. Se sintió un poco molesto y fuera de lugar. El solo llevaba unos jeans de mezclilla puestos y una sencilla camiseta gris. Mientras el resto de caballeros en otras mesas ropa más acorde a lo refinado del sitio. El plato principal llegó después y por último el postre. Transcurso en el cual no hablaron entre ellos mucho más allá de un comentario hacia lo bueno del servicio y la comida. Se dirigió al baño, se aseo las manos, el rostro y la boca. Después volvió, en el escenario comenzó a sonar excelente música y por primera vez en la noche él se relajó un poco-

-¿Quieres bailar? -Ofreció Asami a su esposo, con una divina balada francesa de fondo-

-Contestaré a eso con un rotundo, si. -Dijo él. Si tenía un talento nato dado por la naturaleza, era saber bailar en cualquier ritmo o lugar-

-¿Seguirás enojado conmigo? -Preguntó ella a su esposo abrazándolo para bailar- Toda la noche me haz esquivado la mirada. Eso me lastima.

-Pensé que eras tú la enojada. -Dijo él tomando de la cintura a Asami-

-Algo enojada. No quiero que sigamos peleados. Ultimadamente paso poco contigo y quiero aprovechar ese poco, mucho.

-Tampoco es de mi agrado. -Él la miro fijamente- Porque te amo.

-También te amo. -Ella peino un mechón rebelde de Korra-

-No es mi intención hacerte sentir mal con mis exigencias. Quiero que lo sepas. Pero si actuó flexible contigo no pareces prestarme atención.

-Te presto atención, siempre estás en mi mente. -Asami recostó levemente de lado su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo. Ella medía lo mismo que Korra, era una mujer alta-

-No sé si decir que es cierto o posible. Si no fuera porque lo mismo me ocurre contigo. -Él la pego más a su cuerpo mientras se balanceaban sutilmente con la música-

-En mi caso lo es ¿Sigues pensando en mi aún cuando andas rodeados de mujeres y yo estoy lejos de ti? En otro país o continente.

-¿Mujeres? -Korra buscó mirar a su esposa. La tenue luz de la pista de baile le dejó ver poco de su rostro-

-En tu trabajo. -Mujeres como Kuvira-

-No digas tonterías. -Korra sonrió con gracia- Tú sabes que eres la única que me interesa. Te di éste anillo de matrimonio, no miento. -Él tocó la mano de Asami puesta en su hombro libre alcanzando el anillo, y su esposa le acarició el pecho. Cruzando ambos brazos detrás de su cuello para quedar en íntima distancia. Asami iba vestida magnífica y poderosa. Elegante, sencilla y combinada con su belleza natural. La muestra de que una dama podía lucir atractiva sin ser vulgar a pesar del escote de su camisa de ceda dorada y su falda negra hasta más arriba de las rodillas-

-Y yo una hija. Tampoco miento Korra. -Agregó Ella-

-¿No piensas en otro hombre cuando estás lejos de mi entonces?

-¿Celos? -Ella no pensaba en otro hombre, cierto. Solo cogía por placer con ellos y nada más. Así que, no estaba mintiendo del todo-

-Mucho. -Él acercó su boca a la de su esposa-

-¿Te digo algo que me haría muy feliz Korra?

-Dime. -Pidió él a su esposa-

-Que vayamos a casa y me hagas el amor. -Dijo ella- Así ratificarías que soy solo tuya, por lo menos por está noche.

-También lo quiero y lo necesito. -Korra dirigió su rostro al lado del de su esposa y olió su cabello. Luego retrocedió un poco para besarla. Beso que le fue correspondido-

Fuego que fue duro de disimular en el restaurante. Teniendo que irse de ahí lo más rápido posible. Viaje en auto igual de arduo con Asami tocando su muslo, apretándolo y yendo hasta su miembro para palparlo sobre su pantalón mientras trataba de mantenerse concentrada en no estrellar su Porsche camino a casa. Él, por su lado haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por conservar a su esposa cuerda y enfocada en el pavimento. Cayendo en su juego yendo a besarla desde su puesto de copiloto en repetidas ocasiones. Llegando a casa con su pene a punto de salir caminando por si mismo de sus jeans. Las risas entre los dos no faltaron, al igual que la picardía y las travesuras. Pasando del garaje a la sala uno pegado del otro sin dejar de besarse, tocarse mutuamente, con Asami despeinando su cabello tratando de atraerlo más hacia ella.

Pasando por la pared donde hacía enmarcada y grande junto a otras fotos más pequeñas, el retrato de ambos recién casados. El segundo día en que él fue el hombre más feliz del mundo. Siendo el primero el nacimiento de Yasuko. Donde Asami salía con su traje de novia, blanco, mágico y precioso. Ella hecha todo lo irreal que un sueño podía ser. No habiendo palabras para definir la belleza de su esposa ante sus ojos ese día. La mujer de su vida yendo hacia él para unirse por la eternidad en matrimonio como en un cuento de hadas con muchos enemigos en su contra. Él había sonreído tanto hasta el final, vestido con su traje de gala de bombero. Algunas medallas, tres anillos dorados al final de sus mangas y su gorra bajo uno de sus brazos.

Él besó el cuello de su mujer y la hizo gemir. En ese punto no se creía capaz de esperar llegar al cuarto para penetrar a Asami. Desesperadamente ella trataba de abrir sus pantalones. Mientras él, le apretaba un glúteo por debajo de su falda, que con facilidad alzó y trató de no estropear. Sintiendo un poco de humedad en Asami. Ahí justo donde él quería llegar y hundirse. Tirando de la lencería costosa de ella hacia arriba en busca de castigarla un poco más. Haciéndola quejarse y jalarle el cabello. Mordiéndole los labios y clavándole las uñas en sus brazos. Tratando de quitarle la camiseta sin esperar.

-Mierda, no creo que lleguemos a la habitación. -Dijo él en medio del beso que compartía con su esposa. Era bueno que Yasuko no estuviera en casa en esos casos-

-Entonces cógeme aquí. -Por fin Asami logró desabrochar el pantalón de él y bajarlo. Joder ella lo quería dentro lo antes posible. Pero Korra terminó de quitarse los pantalones y la alzó para llevarla a la habitación cerrando duro la puerta, la lámpara inteligente en una esquina del cuarto se prendió automáticamente-

Él la colocó en la cama y fue a besar sus pies, subiendo por sus piernas y muslos hasta llegar más arriba donde tomó su falda y la rompió tirándola a un lado para bajar sus bragas, abrir sus piernas y dirigir su boca a su coño. Generando en ella la rica sensación de apreciar la vida y sus placeres. Agarrar la cabeza de Korra para hundirla más en ese lugar, dónde su esposo con su lengua tocaba y llegaba al punto exacto que debía. Al que él conocía perfectamente desde la primera vez de estar juntos cuando no eran más que adolescentes. Llevándola a lo más alto tan solo con su lengua y manos para detenerse, bajarse sus bóxer, voltearla y penetrarla desde atrás. Haciéndola gritar y empezar a ser embestida con fuerza. La suficiente para hacer rechinar la cama.

Luego, al coger el ritmo ir más lento y torturante. Comenzar a abofetearle las nalgas, yendo hacia adelante después de tener cada glúteo al rojo vivo, quitándole su brasier para tomar uno de sus senos, masajearlo, pellizcar su pezón y luego pasar a su cuello, apretándolo con la debida presión sin dejar de embestirla, sacar y meter su lubricado miembro dentro de la humedad hinchada y estrecha de ella. Por último quedar enganchados mientras él la jalaba por el cabello. Escuchar a Korra gruñendo y gimiendo como él se dejaba escuchar solo por ella la hizo no poder aguantar más. Dejando venir su orgasmo, apretando duro con las paredes de su vagina la verga de su esposo sintiendo el semen de él caliente y abundante derramándose dentro de ella. Korra besándola desde atrás y abrazándola. Pero, eso solo era el comienzo de una larga noche de mucho tiempo de no estar juntos o tener la casa para ellos.

\-----I---------------------I----------------------I-----

-Carajo. -Dijo Asami con su esposo encima mientras él terminaba de correrse dentro de ella con algunas embestidas restantes mientras ella hundía sus uñas y rayaba la espalda de Korrq con sus garras- Amo tu maldita resistencia.

-¿Cansada? -Preguntó él jadeando. Ambos estaban bañados en sudor. Y él ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces se había derramado en Asami. Cuántas veces había sentido su coño apretado alrededor de su miembro ordeñando todo de él y contrayéndose profundamente con insistencia. Los gemidos, cada pedido y el amor de ella-

-Para nada. Podemos dar otra ronda. -No era cierto. Korra la tenía agotada y desecha. Deliciosamente adolorida-

-¿Ah sí? -Él rio besando el cuello de su esposa. Bajando hacia sus clavículas y pechos. Quedándose ahí para amasarlos y gozar de ellos un momento. Yendo luego a su estómago haciendo reír a Asami. Después él se echó al lado de ella y su esposa sobre su pecho, apretando uno de sus pectorales distraídamente. Asami estaba agotada y somnolienta. Él empezó a acariciar su espalda- ¿Sigues cuidándote con anticonceptivos?

-El implante. -Señaló ella-

-¿Cuándo lo sacarás? -Korra quería aprovechar la guardia baja de su esposa para hablar de ese otro tema que el urgía por pedir-

-Korra...

-No te estoy diciendo que me des otro hijo mañana mismo. Pero, me gustaría saber si lo contemplas para dentro de un año o dos.

-No lo sé Korra. Mi padre está traspasando más porcentaje de la empresa a mi nombre. Lo que indica hacerme tan ocupada como él lo era. No es como cuando tuvimos a Yasuko, contemplar tener mi barriga hinchada con un bebé adentro mientras viajo y trasnocho tanto sería peligroso para el niño y para mí. Sin mencionar para mis intereses económicos.

-Puedo hacerme cargo de todo luego que lo tengas. Como hice con Yasuko.

-Lo sé amor. -Ella beso a su esposo. Asami sabía que él no hablaba a la ligera. Korra había pedido una baja de la estación, tomado el papel que se supone le tocaba a ella luego del nacimiento de Yasuko, encargado de cambiar los pañales de la niña, preparar sus teteros cuando no recibió más leche materna, dárselos, sacar sus gases, dormirla, callar sus llantos y aguantar las noches en vela al pendiente de la recién nacida, eso sin nunca protestar o delegar esa labor. Porque su esposo amaba a los niños y no había parado de pedirle otro a penas ella estuvo lista para volver a tener sexo con él. Sin importarle el gran trabajo que había conllevado cuidar a Yasuko, él lo hizo lleno de alegría y dicha, con grandes ojeras debajo de sus preciosos ojos azules, pero feliz-

-¿Es eso un si?

-Es un quizás. Pero no pronto, el post parto es horrendo para mí y los síntomas de embarazo igual. Si logró dejar a gente capaz en algunos puestos importantes en la empresa. Puede ser que lo considere.

-Eso es mejor que nada. -Contestó Korra pestañeando varias veces, ahora la duda no sería si ella le daría otro hijo si no para cuando. Bien podría ser en un año o en diez-

-No es muy lógico de tu parte que me pidas otro niño cuando me reclamas pasar más tiempo con Yasuko. -Ella beso el moreno pecho de su esposo con cariño-

-Es un asunto diferente, no me culpes de querer tener más hijos de la mujer que amo.

-No lo hago. -Asami subió y se acercó a la boca de su esposo, clavando otro beso sobre los labios de él. Acunándose luego entre su hombro y cuello para dormir. Siendo tiernamente recibida y abrazada. Hasta que en un rato más de su sueño profundo escucho el teléfono de la casa sonar, sentir a su esposo levantarse y demorar en volver a la cama. Lo cual la hizo abrir los ojos y buscarlo con la mirada, viendo el reloj de la mesa de noche, eran casi las cuatro de la mañana y a Korra salir del baño apurado colocándose sus pantalones- ¿A dónde vas?

-Era de la estación de bomberos. Es una emergencia, hubo un derrumbe y sepultó muchas casas. Toda la estación está manos a la obra y necesitan más.

-Se supone que acabas de terminar un turno hace menos de ocho horas.

-Debo ir Asami.

-No quiero que te vayas. -Ella trató de atraparlo y volverlo a la cama-

-Lo siento, debo ir. Por favor llama a mi madre a primera hora de la mañana y comunícate con Yasuko.

-Odio tu trabajo Korra. -Bien ella podía pagarle el miserable sueldo que el estado le depositaba mensualmente a su esposo por ese empleo. Sin embargo Korra seguiría asistiendo a la estación de bomberos. Porque él no lo hacía por el dinero, era su vocación-

-Al igual que tú Asami, yo también soy una persona atareada. No lo olvides. Tomaré un taxi en la calle, no insistas en que me vaya en uno de tus autos. 

\-----I---------------------I----------------------I-----

-Buenos días señora Sato. -Dijo Jinora a la CEO de Industrias Futuro recibiendo a Asami en la entrada del último piso de un edificio de más de cuarenta que abarcaba toda la oficina de ella y que pocos podían gozar de la oportunidad de tener un espacio-

-Buenos días Jinora, ¿cómo amanecieron nuestras acciones hoy? Activos, pasivos y capital.

-A favor señora.

-Excelente. -Respondió ella-

-Opal la espera señora Sato.

-Gracias Jinora. Ocúpate por favor de comunicarme en treinta minutos con Senna, la madre de mi esposo. Y pon en mi agenda recoger a mi hija a las seis en punto de la tarde.... Otra cosa, tráeme hojas de vida para escoger una suplente de oficios varios. Korra le dió vacaciones a la que teníamos.

-Si señora.

-Solamente mujeres mayores Jinora. No quiero una jovencita en casa con mi esposo mientras no estoy.

-Buenos días "Señora Sato" ¿Qué tal le fue con Iroh II? -Habló Opal en tono burlón viendo llegar a su mejor amiga-

-Le doy un seis. -Contestó ella a Opal luego de que su asistente cerrará la puerta de su oficina-

-¿Y con Korra anoche?

-Un diez, como siempre.

-Pobre hombre. Siento lastima de que lo engañes de esa forma. -Dijo falsamente Opal-

-Pobre de mi, a penas y puedo caminar hoy. Korra me taladró hasta la madrugada sin descanso. -Ella se sentó con cuidado en la silla de presidencia teniendo de frente su escritorio de caoba-

-¿Kyoshi fue el único en alcanzar un ocho en tu ranking?

-Lo haría con él nuevamente. Lo admito. -Kyoshi había sido otro de los hombres que con su encanto había llamado su interés en uno de sus viajes de negocios. Terminando con toda esa tensión sexual en la cama de el hotel donde se habían hospedado-

-Pero él ya está casado. -Señaló Opal-

-Como si eso fuera un problema. -Dijo ella a su mejor amiga-

-¿Quieres que Rangi te mate? No te acerques a su hombre, esa perra está loca.

-Como si pudiera. -Contestó Asami riendo por lo bajo-

-Por cierto, estaba viendo ésta revista. Sale el neurocirujano con el cual harás un nuevo contrato. -Opal tiró la revista hacía el lado del escritorio de la CEO de Industrias Futuro-

-¿Quién? -Ella alzó una ceja curiosa-

-El que sale en la portada ¿No es guapo? Tiene treinta y cinco años, es mayor que tú pero una eminencia de la medicina. Es oriundo de Canadá, la tierra de tu esposo.

-No está mal. -Dijo ella mirando la foto del susodicho en la tapa delantera de la revista. Era moreno, perfilado y de ojos azules. Le recordaba a Korra-

-¿Te lo cogerás a él también?

-Solo si logra conquistar mi interés. Me vale un pepino si es famoso o una "eminencia" en lo que hace. Si es un patán le daré una patada por el culo y lo quitaré de mi camino. Después de que firme el contrato, obviamente. Si logra ser el hombre culto que aparenta, será una variante positiva que requiero para la expansión en biotecnología y ortoprotésica de Industrias Futuro.

-Dejando eso de lado ¿A qué no adivinas con quién me estoy revolcando ahora?

-¿El guardia de seguridad de turno nocturno de tu conjunto residencial que dijiste que era atractivo?

-Ewww... No. Tengo malos ratos no malos gustos Asami.

-¿Entonces?

-A ver. Es tu conocido, musculoso, tiene los ojos verdes y es gracioso.

-Por gracioso asumo que es idiota. -Ella lo pensó por un momento- No, Opal.

-Si Asami ¿Ya sabes quién es?

-Te dije que no te metieras con él. Es el mejor amigo de Korra y me quita el sueño imaginar que te estés revolcando con Bolin y le sueltes mis andanzas.

-Eso no ocurrirá Asami, por favor. Soy una tumba.

-Una bien profanada. Abúrrete de él pronto y no lo vuelvas a ver. -Exigió ella-

-Aunque puede ser que me guste lo suficiente como para casarme. Tú lo hiciste con un pobretón. No veo porque yo no, no te fue tan mal después de todo.

-¿Quieres que te recuerde lo imposible que mi padre me hizo la vida luego de casarme con Korra? Él me desheredo. Si no hubiera sido por mi talento en ingeniería y el nacimiento de Yasuko hasta el día de hoy Hiroshi no me dirigiría la palabra. No creo que a Suyin le agrade saber que pretendes hacer lo mismo. Además, solo has cogido con él como tres veces...

-Cinco veces.

-De acuerdo, cinco veces. No lo conoces lo suficiente Opal ¿Acaso estás pensando con tu coño o qué?

-Él es tierno Asami, me gusta.

-Cuando Suyin se entere y te desherede no comerás con ternura Opal. No, no y no. Por favor, no arruines mi tranquilidad y mantente alejada de Korra y sus amigos. Ya bastante tengo con el rencor de Mako, y esa perra de Kuvira.

-¿La bombero de buen culo y tetas por la cual mi hermano Baatar bota la baba y que trabaja con tu esposo? Probablemente esa ya ha manipulado la manguera, y no precisamente la del camión de bomberos, si no la que le cuelga a Korra. -Opal rio- ¿De nuevo esa mujer encima de tu marido?

-Korra no habla al respecto y sé que no le presta atención. Pero si compruebo que ella sigue intentando metérsele por los ojos. Voy a destruir la vida de esa zorra con tan solo una llamada telefónica.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola mis queridos lectores. Acá traigo está actualización que tenía guardada y decidí publicar mientras esperan por mi otro Fic.
> 
> Aclaró por favor, que si no es de su agrado no comenten o empiecen a preguntar al respecto. Aquí Korra es hombre. Aunque no la imagino con la personalidad y forma de actuar de uno (Ewww) si no solo como Korra, siendo hombre. De lo contrario borraré esos comentarios.
> 
> Poco a poco iré desarrollando más la historia y si es lo suficientemente atrayente, escribiré como Korra y Asami se conocieron y enamoraron. Eso se me hace bastante entretenido en mi mente.
> 
> Gracias por leer, disculpen cualquier error ortográfico o de redacción, dejaré imágenes (solo Wattpad) de referencia para que se den una idea de espacios, vestimenta y otras cosas que nombró en cada capítulo. A los que si les gustó la historia, por favor, me agradaría leerlos. Recuerden, una nueva actualización solo dependerá de ustedes.


End file.
